Lion king 1 with a twist
Prologue: Two brothers Mufasa walked over to Sarabi, who had just given birth to two cubs. One was a brownish golden colored cub. The other was a dark brown color with a small tuft of a mane. "What will you name them dear?" Asked Sarabi to her husband. Mufasa looked over them proudly. "I will name the golden one Simba." Mufasa said. "The dark brown will be Kovu." Mufasa named the second. Rafiki came over and held his stick over the two infants. They playfully tried to scratch it as Rafiki cracked open a root and put a mark on the cub's heads. He then traditionally carried the two over to the summit of priderock. The cubs were presented to the pridelands and animals cheered for the cubs. A tiny mouse was playing around when a claw grabbed it. "Life's not fair is it? I know because I'll never be king, huh?" Scar said playing with his soon to be lunch. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked him. "What do you want?" Scar asked annoyed. "I just came to you to tell you that king Mufasa is on his way. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Zazu informed. "Oh I quiver with Fear!" Scar said going into stalking mode. "Now Scar. Don't look at me that way. Help!" He yelled as Scar caught him. "Scar!" Mufasa said. Scar turned around with cheeks like chipmunks. "Drop him." Mufasa ordered. "Impecable timing your majesty!" Zazu informed him. Scar dropped Zazu. "Well if it isn't my old brother coming down to mingle with the commoners." Scar said sarcastically. "I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Kovu." Mufasa growled. "That was today? Oh I feel simply awful!" Scar said scratching the rock, making Zazu cover his ears. "As the king's brother you should have been first in line!" Zazu bellowed in Scar's face, but he snapped his jaws and Zazu hid behind Mufasa's leg. "I was first in line...until the little hairballs were born!" He growled. "Those "hairballs" are my sons! And your future kings!" Mufasa bellowed. "Don't turn your back on me Scar!" Mufasa ordered. "Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." Scar said. Mufasa roared and jumped in front of Scar. "Is that a challenge?" Mufasa roared. "Temper. Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you!" Scar said as he started to slink away. "I guess I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool." Scar slunk away. "Their's one in every family sire, two in mine. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Zazu said. "What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa sighed. "He'd make a very hansome throwrug." Zazu said sarcastically. "Zazu."Mufasa chuckled. "Just think. Whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him." Zazu started to go on and on with ways of getting rid of Scar. Simba was on priderock in the morning. "Simba! Wait for me!" A voice said. Simba turned around and saw his brother Kovu. "Lets go get dad to show us the kingdom." Simba laughed. "Yah!" Replied Kovu. The two brothers scampered off. They ran to Mufasa. "Dad." Simba said. "Dad!" Kovu sighed. "Your sons are awake!" Sarabi muttered. "Before sunrise they're your sons!" A tired Mufasa replied. "Dad! Come on dad." Simba started to bite Mufasa's ear to wake him up, only to tumble into some rocks. Kovu then headbutted his dad, which woke him up. "You promised!" Kovu said. Mufasa saw the look on his son's face. "Okay I'm up, I'm up!" Mufasa woke up. The two brothers followed their dad up to the peak of priderock. 'Chapter 1: The Kingdom' "Look, boys! Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Mufasa told his sons. "Wow." They both said. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on my time here and rise with you as the new kings." Mufasa said. "And this will all be ours?" Kovu asked. "Everything." Mufasa replied. "Everything the light touches. What about that shadowy place?" Simba asked. "That's beyond our borders! You must never go there." Mufasa said sternly. "I thought a king could do whatever he wants." Simba said. "Theres more to being king then getting your way all the time." Mufasa chuckled. "There's more?" Kovu asked. "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance, as king, you need to know that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." Mufasa explained. "But dad don't we eat the antelope?" Kovu asked. "Yes but let me explain: when we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of life." Mufasa finished. "Good morning sire." Zazu flew over. "Good morning Zazu." Mufasa greeted his majordomo. "Checking in with the morning report." Zazu informed. "Fire away." Mufasa said. Zazu: '''chimps are going ape. Giraffes remain above it all. Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall. Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Showed interest in mt nest but I quickly said no thanks. We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch. Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch. This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar, and snort. Not a tail I distort. On the morning report. Kovu and Mufasa grinned as Simba tried to catch a rodent. '''Mufasa (spoken): '''What are you doing son? '''Simba (spoken): '''pouncing. '''Mufasa (spoken): let an old pro show you two how it's done. Zazu: '''Oh the bufallo have got a beef about this season's grass... '''Mufasa (spoken): stay low to the ground. Kovu (spoken): '''yah stay low to the ground got it. '''Mufasa (spoken): '''shh. Not a sound. Quietly. One more step. And... Zazu got pounced on by Simba and Kovu at the same time. '''Mufasa (spoken): '''Hahaha. '''Simba and Kovu: '''This is the morning report. Give's you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar and snort. Not a tail I distort. On the morning report. By the end of the song, Simba had grabbed Zazu by the tail and tossed him to Kovu, who twirled him around and threw him into a rock. "That's very good." Mufasa laughed. "Zazu, sir. News from the underground." The rodent Simba was trying to pounce on informed Zazu. "Sire! Hyenas! In the pridelands!" Zazu hid behind a rock. "Take the boys home." Mufasa ordered. "Oh dad. Can we come?" Kovu asked. "No." Mufasa replied. "We never get to go anywhere." Simba shrugged. '''End of chapter 1. 'Chapter 2: I just can't wait to be king' ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction